Sirius Black ou l'incurable syndrome de Peter Pan
by Charlotka
Summary: "La plupart des gens pense que les histoires les plus romantiques se déroulent dans les endroits les plus romantiques que la planéte posséde. C'est certainement pour cela que certains sont prêts à dépenser des milliers dans des voyages de noce, se disant que pour s'aimer de la plus intense des façons il faut le faire dans des endroits d'exception. La plupart des gens se trompe."


**Sirius Black ou l'incurable Syndrome de Peter Pan**

**Somewhere in Charing Cross Road**

_La plupart des gens pense que les histoires les plus romantiques se déroulent dans les endroits les plus romantiques que la planéte posséde. C'est certainement pour cela que certains sont prêts à dépenser des milliers dans des voyages de noce, se disant que pour s'aimer de la plus intense des façons il faut le faire dans des endroits d'exception. La plupart des gens se trompe. _

_ C'est généralement dans les lieux les plus communs que tout se passe. _

_ Comme un pub, par exemple._

C'était une fin de matinée habituelle pour ce mois d'Août. Sirius Black ne s'était pas levé à l'aube -et puis quoi encore, pendant les vacances ?- mais pour une fois il était assez tôt pour qu'il puisse profiter de la fraicheur de la fin de matinée.

Eté 1977. Un été qui est resté longtemps dans la mémoire des londoniens. Une chaleur inhabituelle s'était abattue sur la ville peu habituée aux canicules estivales.

Ce matin-là, Sirius Black s'était levé plus tôt que d'habitude... Mais sans raison particulière. Il avait simplement envie d'aller s'installer, comme il le faisait tous les jours, au bar du Chaudron Baveur, sirotant une Biéraubeurre. Alors c'est ce qu'il fit, quittant sa chambre pour la première fois du mois avant midi. Pour une fois, il n'était pas rentré accompagné la veille. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas eu d'occasions de se trouver une compagnie, non. Sirius sortait tous les soirs, et plaisait tellement en société qu'il n'avait pas grand chose à faire pour trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer la nuit, et d'habitude il ne s'en privait pas, loin de là. Il avait même tendance à profiter un peu trop des opportunités qui pouvaient s'ouvrir à lui de ce plan là... mais finalement, depuis quelques temps, son train de vie commencait à le lasser. Son meilleur ami, James Potter, parti en vacances à Hawaï avec ses parents depuis un mois, commencait à lui manquer vraiment.

Habituellement, ils passaient leurs étés ensemble, mais cette année les parents de James lui avaient fait la surprise de leur organiser un voyage familial d'un mois. C'était tellement rare qu'ils aient la possibilité de passer du temps ensemble. Et même si ça n'avait pas vraiment arrangé James, jeune homme de dix-sept ans de devoir se passer de son meilleur ami qu'il considérait comme son frère, pendant un mois – oui, ma parole, un MOIS entier ! - il avait tellement souvent fait des scènes à ses parents comme quoi ils n'étaient pas assez présents pour lui, qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Et puis mince, un mois à Hawaï, il y avait pire comme torture.

Edward et Elizabeth Potter considéraient Sirius comme leur fils adoptif depuis qu'il était venu sonner à leur porte un soir d'hiver. Il était venu demander l'asile pour une nuit, mais finalement, on ne l'avait jamais laissé repartir. En sirotant sa bière, Sirius se rappela le premier Noël qu'il avait passé avec les Potter. Il était arrivé depuis cinq jours à Godric's Hollow, et c'était le même manége tous les matins : il se réveillait dans l'une des nombreuses chambres d'invités du manoir Potter, et avait soudainement des remords. Alors, il faisait son lit, rassemblait toutes ses affaires pour faire sa valise, puis descendait dans le hall. Comme d'habitude, James l'attendait à l'entrée avec pour lui reprendre sa valise avec un sourire moqueur et la confier à l'un des elfes pour qu'il aille la remettre dans « la chambre de Sirius ». Sauf que ce matin là, James n'était pas tout seul, il était accompagné de ses parents. Qui n'allaient décidément pas le laisser partir le jour de Noël, lui expliquérent-ils longuement. Les discussions durérent longtemps, autour d'un repas de noël familial bien orthodoxe, et finalement, il fut conclu que Sirius ne partirait pas du tout.

Et ca avait été très bien comme ça pour Sirius, jusqu'ici. Quand les Potter lui avaient proposé de faire le voyage avec eux, Sirius s'était senti obligé de refuser. Et même s'il avait la clef du manoir Potter à Godric's Hollow et que les parents de James l'avaient invité à y rester pendant leur absence, Sirius se voyait mal y rester seul... Ce n'était pas chez lui. Alors il avait pris une chambre au Chaudron Baveur, et avait décidé de rester à Londres, où James viendrait le rejoindre une fois son voyage familial terminé.

Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil sur le journal moldu qui trainait sur le comptoir. Le 5 Août. Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Ca voulait dire que James rentrait maintenant dans une semaine... Oui c'est plutôt pathétique. Mais Sirius s'ennuyait profondément sans son meilleur ami. Il y avait un lien spécial entre eux, qui tenait plus de l'ordre de la fraternité que de l'amitié. Leur complicité était évidente, ils partageaient tout. Et si parfois il leur arrivait de se disputer cela ne durait jamais plus d'une heure car c'était comme ça entre eux : des frères d'adoption.

Alors qu'il se demandait à quoi il allait bien occuper sa journée, le regard de Sirius se posa sur une jolie brune qui venait de débarquer dans le bar. Ce n'était qu'une inconnue de plus parmis toutes les londoniennes que Sirius pouvait admirer à longueurs de journées. Mais elle avait l'air vraiment jolie même si elle se cachait derrière ses longs cheveux bruns lisses. De sa posture hésitante, il pouvait deviner qu'elle était timide. Alors quand elle demanda d'une petite voix si elle pouvait louer une chambre, Sirius ne fut pas étonné que le barman – Ted – ne l'entendit pas.

Elle insista pendant une minute et finit par réussir à attirer l'attention de Ted, sous le regard amusé de Sirius. Car oui, la situation était plutôt comique. Car si la jeune-fille timide avait une petite voix, il n'y avait pas que la voix chez elle qui était petite, mais aussi la taille. Elle mesurait un peu plus d'1m50. Et compte-tenu de l'agencement du bar, vu la position du barman il était tout simplement impossible pour ce-dernier de remarquer l'arrivée de la cliente.

Celle-ci se retrouvait donc forcée de gesticuler un peu ridiculement pour attirer l'attention de Ted. Sirius, perché sur son tabouret, ne pouvait qu'admirer la situation avec humour. Son meilleur ami rentrait bientôt, et de penser à cela le mettait de bonne humeur. Son âme de séducteur se réveilla soudain, et il vint courir au secours de la jeune demoiselle.


End file.
